Fire and Ice
by Flurry Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Ember runs into her sister and she tells Ember of there dark and brutal past. This fic will only have a few chapters.
1. Hi Sis

_This is mainly going to be a short fic with no more than four chapters or fewer okay but NOT a oneshot. Also I'm really 14 even though my profile doesn't say that because it won't let me edit it pr change it basically but this MAY be my LAST Zatch Bell fanfic. Plus this story takes place as Zatch being the king, NOT Ember like in my fic My Friends and Me._

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi Sis**

Ember was playing hide and seek with her friends Yarp and Yerp (described in My Friends and Me with blue hair similar to Raycom's only with white streaks).

"YARP YERP!"

Ember shouted as she looked inside a blueberry bush then ran to what looked like a huge, crystal blue lake with the water swaying in the wind along with the meadow's grass and trees.

"Man there good at Hide and Seek" Ember mumbled under her breath

Then she climbed on top of a rocky shore that was on the lake's borders and saw a figure sitting by herself on top of one of the big rocks next to the sparkling lake water. The figure was a mamodo with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in them. She had snow white skin with clear blue eyes similar to Tia's with shoulder length snow white hair which looked like there was some soot in it so it looked like a filthy white mop while wearing a silver colored dress whichhad a hole along the edge but it was smallwith what looked like two white ice shards in an X formthree inches below the neck and silver coloredshoes which were dirt covered. Ember then sat down next to her taking a break from searching for the twin boy mamodos.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ember asked the weeping mamodo while putting a hand on the mamodo's shoulder

"No I'm not" she said while releasing a few tears on to Ember's hand

"It's okay friend, you can tell me all about it."

Then the girl mamodo looked up at Ember's compassionate face and replied

"My sister Em….Wait! Is that you Ember?" She said while quickly getting to her feet on top of the rock

"Yah my name's Ember Flame. What's yours?" Ember said while standing up

"Blizzar Flame, stupid name for an ice mamodo isn't it?"

"Just the last name……..wait….that's my last name!"

"I thought you were……were…….were?"

"Were what Blizzar?"

"D-d-d-d-d-ead" she stummbled

"Why would I be dead Blizzar?" Ember asked confused while rubbing her head

"You don't remember do you Ember?"

"Remember what?"

"The incident that k-k-k-ill-ill-killed you"

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"Theincident remember?"

"No…what?"

"When the mamodo King Gorren ordered dad to be wiped out"

"Why?"

"He said that dad was a trouble maker or something like that"

"But he wasn't, was he Blizzar?"

Blizzar replied with a solemn "no"

"Do you remember what dad looked like?"

"No"

"He looked sorta like the shim (she + him) Zofis only his hair was a dark orange and brown mix with skin like yours and regular fingernails that weren't red"

"Really?"

"Yes Ember and it was terrible, some people said that Gorren was evil or something for taking out dad because he was the nicest mamodo claimed by many, but anyway he ordered Zofis dead so he came to our house and dad had me and mom hidden in the Motokai woods except you and him because he said fire mamodos as young as you were VERY powerful even though you were only five years old………..

_So what did you think of the first chapter? Please review and the next chapter is called Past Lives with Blizzar telling Ember more about her past._


	2. Past Lives

_This chapter will start off with Ember finishing what she was telling Ember about the war thing. Plus some of the story will refer to events in My Friends and Me I think._

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 2**

**Past Lives**

Because dad said you and him were born with an untapped power for during emergencies you know Ember?"

"Yah Blizzar"

"Anyway Gorren then came to our house along with a few mamodos, probably his top soldiers to accompany him and they took him away and you because dad said that mom and me died even though we didn't so he saved us and me and mom lived in a small log hut in the woods since that horrible day."

"Wow this is a long story" Ember thought to herself then asked

"Where's mom Blizzar?"

"I'll get to that later okay. Also Gorren's soldiers took you and dad to his castle to have you two executed and he chained you two to a wall in the prison chamber but he used all his spell power and petrified dad."

"Wait Blizzar….how do you know this?"

"I know this because I saw everything through the Prison Chamber's barred windows the he petrified you showing no mercy even though you were very young and I cried and ran home over the hill as I saw this but then the castle glowed a bright fiery red light. You won't believe what happened next Ember."

"WHAT HAPPENED WHAT HAPPENED!"

"A figure was floating above the castle summoning a GIANT flaming meteor with black smoke like clouds and it destroyed the castle while I hid behind the bush on top the hill watching and then saw the figure carrying you UNPETRIFIED!"

"Wow, who was that Blizzar?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that figure was"

Blizzar held Ember's right hand and walked her to a tall oak treeand they sat under the tree then Blizzar whispered the name into Ember's ear.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!"

"I don't know why Zofis decided to be nice and save your life but then he killed mom outside while she was getting wood for the fire in our hut that night but shetold himI was dead and since he killed her and knew she lied to him he's been looking for me AND you."

"Why me?"

"He said he wanted a fire mamodo to companion him but he never wanted an ice mamodo and since mom was an ice mamodo he killed her."

"This is all true right Blizzar; I mean you actually saw this?"

"Sure did"

"Wow, we didn't have a good life did we?"

"Nope pretty much play hide and try not to get killed"

"Yah Blizzar. WAIT! I'M PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH MY FRIENDS and…….how long have we been talking Blizzar?"

"Just an hour"

"DARN IT! Hey wanna come play with us Blizzar and tell me more?"

"Sure Ember"

_With Yarp and Yerp hiding in an abandoned log hut_

"Yerp, this place scares me" Yarp said while the two hid under a VERY dusty old kitchen table.

"She'll find us soon I mean, she ALWAYS wins this game"

"Your right Yerp"

_Back to Ember and Blizzar_

"YARP WHERE ARE YOU!" Ember shouted

"YERP COME OUT!" Blizzar shouted

Ember and Blizzar were walking along the meadow with the sun gleaming brightly and happily on all the daffodils and plant life all over as some mamodos were seen play wrestling with each other and some chatting away. Then a group of mamodos who were Zeno, Grisor, and Brago approached the two mamodos.

"Heya Ember, who's your POOR friend?" said Grisor while pointing to Blizzar

"SHE'S NOT POOR AND SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"I didn't know you had a sister Ember" said Zeno as Blizzar cowered behind Ember

"We just met in…how many years Blizzar?"

Ember turned her head back to look into Blizzar's eyes

"Three"

"So what are you two doing?" Brago asked Ember

"Playing hide and seek with my friends Yerp and Yarp, have you guys seen them anywhere?" Ember replied

"I thought I saw them run into that creepy abandoned log hut in the woods" Grisor said

"Thanks Grisor!" Ember shouted to him as she grabbed Blizzar and ran off

_So what did you think of that chapter? The next chapter is Friends and a Tale_


	3. This is it?

_Hi everybody! I changed the title because of an event that happens in this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated but it's a LONG story and I'm not going to get to that. Anyway **Jay and Kayla**'s mamodo Tiko will be making a guest appearance in this chapter since he asked me to and I let Tiko be in it. Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter! Also this chapter will have bad grammar since these are children talking. Plus I'm to lazy to describe most of the stuff so if you don't know what Tiko looks like then go to **Jay and Kayla**'s profile page.

* * *

_

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 3**

**This is it?**

Ember and Blizzar were running down what looked like an endless walk way with the grass swaying in the breeze back and forth from the wind. Along with the grass swaying were the big trees swaying with the golden sun shinning brightly. The path was just a light dirt road going up and down hills, twisting and turning until after about running on that path for about two hours Ember and Blizzar stopped running to catch their breath and talking while releasing short gasps.

"Are we (gasp) even close (gasp) to the (gasp) log hut Blizzar?" Ember asked Blizzar

"It's just (gasp) over (gasp) this hill" Blizzar said while pointing up towards the hill

After they finally caught their breath.

"You mean THAT hill!" Ember asked worriedly and pointing to a REALLY big hill

"Yep that's it Ember"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ember screamed

"Aw c'mon Ember it's not THAT big"

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! IT'LL TAKE ALL DAY WALKING……I mean CLIMBING that hill!"

While Ember was mumbling about the big hill Blizzar was already at the top of the big hill. It was about twenty feet high and VERY steep.

"HEY EMBER!" Blizzar shouted from the top of the hill

"WHAT?" Ember shouted frustrated

"Are you coming or not Ember?" Blizzar asked

Then Ember turned her head to see her sister waving her arms around on top of the hill.

"BLIZZAR! HOW'D YA GET UP THERE SO DANG QUICK!"

"C'mon Ember!"

So then Ember climbed to the top of the hill then while Ember was running she bumped into the fire mamodo known as Tiko and flinched a second then got a hold of herself and Blizzar trudged behind Ember.

"Hi Tiko!" Ember said

"Hi Ember!" Tiko said "Who's that mamodo behind you?"

"Oh, Tiko that's just my sister Blizzar"

"I didn't know you had a sister" Tiko said

"I know I can't believe we're even related. I mean, she's an ice mamodo!" Ember exclaimed to Tiko

"I can't believe it either" Tiko said scratching his head in confusion

"Well I didn't really remember her at all till she told me"

Then Blizzar came standing next to Ember while huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Hey (huff) Ember (huff), who's this guy?" Blizzar asked while pointing to Tiko

"Oh hi, I'm Tiko" Tiko said to Blizzar

"Nice to meet you Tiko, well uh, me and Ember have to be going now" Blizzar said nudging Ember on the shoulder with her's

"Where ya going Ember?" Tiko asked Ember

"Oh I'm playing hide-and-seek with my friends Yarp and Yerp, bye bye!" Ember called out to Tiko as she and Blizzar ran into the woods and left Tiko

So now Blizzar was giving Ember a tour of her log hut (since it only took them 10 minutes to run through the woods and find it). Then Ember heard some mumbling under the dusty kitchen table. So Ember swiped the tablecloth right off the table so it made a whoosh sound and she looked under it to see two trembling mamodos.

"Ember, is t-t-th-that really you?" Yarp asked her

"Of course it's me silly!" Ember said gleefully

Then Blizzar walked over to Ember crouching down to see the three talking under the table (Ember crawled under there to) and she peeked in and said

"So you found your friends Ember"

"Seems so Blizzar" Ember said "Oh yah these are my friends Yarp and Yerp"

"Nice to meet you guys" Blizzar said while sitting now so all four of them were under the table

"What do we do now?" Yerp asked

"Hey Blizzar why don't you tell them about" Ember got out from under the table and shifted her eyes around the room "……….you know"

After Ember came out she was followed by Blizzar, Yarp, and Yerp and they sat down on what looked like a shaggy red carpet in front of a stone fireplace where Ember got it going by doing a Samyi spell, so the logs burned brightly as they talked.

So Blizzar told the three mamodos (Ember again) the story of their (Blizzar and Ember's) past. After a few minutes the three would acknowledge Blizzar by nodding respectfully in some parts so they finally finished after what seemed like a few minutes, really to only be five hours! When Blizzar finished the story she sort of dismissed Yerp and Yarp and wanted to take Ember back to their old house so they went.

It was a beautiful walk really with the sunset shining over the tree tops but they walked down the same path only tuning right, instead of left to another woods. It looked like a stone museum. With stone figures of the grass, trees, and everything was surrounding them for about ten square yards. It looked like everything was frozen in time, only in stone. Then Blizzar led Ember to their house which they lived before the mamodo King Gorren destroyed it on his relentless hunt to kill Zofis which was now stone.

"This is where we lived Blizzar?"

"Yep……….sad isn't it?" Blizzar asked modestly

"Yah….it really is" Ember whispered to herself

Then tears began to trickle down Ember's face and Blizzar pulled her into a tight, yet comforting hug and both girls began to bawl onto each others shoulders.

**The End**

* * *

_So what did y'all think of the ending? Like I said this is my LAST Zatch Bell fic I'm submitting to fanfiction. Don't worry I'm still doing my last uncompleted ZB fic **My Friends and Me. **Sad isn't it, well bye bye!_


End file.
